The Chase
by Doubled-Helix
Summary: What if Velder wasn't the first time Add bumped into the ElGang? What if he was really there all along? But just how many times did they not notice him? Well, that is, except for Aisha. AddxEve if you close both eyes and squint really really hard. Rated T because I honestly don't understand this rating system.


**A/N: Right… so I forced myself to stop being a chicken and post something already. And so of course it turned out to be one of the weirdest things I've ever written. *sighs* There is something seriously wrong with me. **

**Oh well! I can't get weirder than I already am! **

**And word of warning: The characters will probably be getting more and more OOC as time goes on, and my brain gets… odder. **

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Veteran Commander**

**Eve: Code: Empress**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis: Grand Master**

**Add: Base (You cannot make me give up those cat ears. YOU CANNOT.) **

**Let's get started! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: Until the day I take over the world and all that resides within it… I don't own Elsword.**

* * *

I. Forests… or "In which Rena turns out to really like kittens."

* * *

Aisha couldn't believe they were so blind.

Elsword, Chung, and Ara, she could understand. They were way too innocent and trusting to notice anything unusual.

Elesis and Rena were preoccupied with "grown-up" conversation.

So Aisha understood why those five couldn't see it.

But _Raven_ and _Eve_? The two most _sensible_ people in their little gang?

How could they be so _blind_?

For the love of El, she couldn't take it anymore.

Was Aisha really the only one who kept on seeing that flash of silver hair pop up _everywhere_?

At first, she had thought it was Eve, but after the Nasod Queen had walked next to Aisha for a whole hour, yet she _still_ saw that figure, she knew something was up.

"Hey, guys?" Aisha said tentatively.

Everyone looked at her.

"Uh, I think I see something… over there. By the bushes." She pointed. "I think it's a─"

"_**Luna Blade**__!" _

"─person."

She had finished too late. Elsword had already sent a huge blue sword hurtling towards the trees, slicing up everything in its path.

Her left eye twitched.

Whoever that was, if he was _dead_ now thanks to _that little brat_─

"Argh, you idiot!" Aisha yelled, whacking him behind the head with her wand. "Don't shoot things without thinking! In fact, don't shoot things at all! You probably _killed_ him!"

"_Ow! _Hey, I didn't know you saw a person─ _Ow!"_

"If you had just _listened_, then you would have─"

"Children," a dark voice echoed behind them. "You're not fighting again, _are you? Hm?"_

Slowly, the two turned around to see the very _terrifying _form of Rena towering over them, hands on her hips and a black look in her eyes.

Needless to say, the pair shrank back.

"But─" Elsword started.

"_**Are you?**_"

"No, Rena," he said meekly.

"Good!" Straightening up, she placed her hands behind her back and smiled brightly. "Now, Aisha, what were you saying about a person?"

"Um…"

Aisha took a step away from the other girl. Even after all this time, she still wasn't used to Rena's… interesting mood changes.

"Um, well, I thought I had seen someone with silver hair…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… but maybe I was imagining things─"

"Why would you say that?" a new voice from behind suddenly piped.

Everyone (except Eve and Raven who apparently refuse to be fazed by anything) jumped about two and sixteen quarters feet into the air.

Turning, Aisha saw a boy around her age (except loads taller─ er, not that she was comparing or anything) standing a few yards away from them, hands in his pockets. A strange hood ─ were those _cat ears? ─_ was pulled over his head, letting a few strands of white hair peek out.

"Er, who are you?" Aisha asked, subconsciously tightening her grip on her wand.

"A person," he shrugged.

"That's nice… but I was thinking more along the lines of _why were you following us?" _

"Oh, that?" He waved the question away. "That's not important."

"On the contrary… it's actually very import─"

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _

Rena came barreling out of nowhere and practically tackled the boy in a bear hug as she held a death grip on his head. "_The kitty's so cute! Kya! I love kittens!" _

"…" Raven stared at her for the entirety of two seconds before shaking his head and leaning back against a tree.

Aisha frowned at this. Geez, it wouldn't kill him to show emotions at least once in a _year._ Heck, even _Eve_ showed more emotion than─

"WAAAAA! Let go of me, you crazy lady!"

"Kitty-cat! _I LOVE KITTY-CATS! _HAHAHAHAHAHA─"

"_Ow! _That's my _hair! _OW! _**Phase Shift**__!" _

The boy disappeared, leaving Rena hugging a purple orb.

Next to Aisha, a flash of light deposited him to the right of her.

"For El's sake, what were you trying to do? _Kill me_?"

_Well_, Aisha mused, _you never really know with Rena_.

Said elf slowly stood and turned towards him, a dark aura hanging off her and seeping into the air in waves.

"Come here, kitty," she hissed in a terrifying voice. "_Come here before I come and get you!" _

She glanced up, looking somewhat unhinged, a strange smile on her face.

"_After all…the only thing more adorable than a kitty-cat is a __**dead**__ kitty-cat!" _

…

Aisha still couldn't figure out how the boy disappeared so fast.

_Attempt #1… that is, if it could even be called an attempt._

* * *

**A/N: Er, so, there we go… First fanfic… *sighs* What am I thinking, posting this? Oh, yeah… it's because I foolishly made posting a fanfic my New Year's Resolution, and I seriously don't need any more bad karma right now. **

**Gr… I hate this world. **

**Well… thanks for reading, guys. If anyone's reading, that is… YES, I HAVE LOW SELF-ESTEEM. I'M SORRY. **


End file.
